


Proposition

by Seth_Figment



Series: Artificial [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Free for all to use as prompt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Should I keep the tag: implied Jack Spider/Chase Young?, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Where did Robo-Jack eventually end up?Having long left his creator, Robo-Jack is currently staying at an abandon warehouse trying to fix himself up. But cheap parts and expensive maintenance isn't a good combination. Chase tracks him down to propose an agreement.





	Proposition

Completely incredulous, mouth hanging open Robo-Jack stares at the warlord.

Shaking his head he snaps his mouth closed before blinking rapidly, trying to sort out what he's just been told.

Looking Chase over Robo-Jack holds a hand up. "Let me get this straight; You pay for parts for me if I play your sextoy?"

Expecting a disdainful sneer from the Heylin, Robo-Jack is surprised when Chase merely looks mildly annoyed before nodding and without a trace of deceit says. “Crudely put, yes.”

Giving Chase a skeptical look Robo-Jack gestures at himself. "You do realize that I don't have all the functional parts? All my inputs and ports are slots for like; SD cards, micro/mini-usb and so fort. I don't even have saliva."

“I do. Therefor I thought I'll give you the time and allowance to fix that. ” Walking past the robot to his improvisational work bench, Chase inspects the pieces lying there.

Turning to watch the warlord Robo-Jack crosses his arms. "And why do you think I can do that or even would want to?"

Smirking Chase lets one of his hands lightly brush over some of the parts on the work bench. "You kept claiming that you were far superior to Spicer in intelligence and everything else.” Glancing over his shoulder Chase looks Robo-Jack over with unimpressed eyes. “Or was that just conceited boasting on your part?”

Picking up one of the metal parts he turns to face Robo-Jack. “Further more you need the money for parts. Or perhaps this is the quality that you like to work with?” Slowly clenching his hand into a fist, the metal creaks and breaks.

Opening his hand Chase briefly presents what is left for Robo-Jack before turning his hand over, letting the fragments fall to the floor.

Frowning Robo-Jack angrily looks down at the crumbled parts.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh, shoulders slump.

Plastering on a grin he opens his eyes and looks up to meet Chase's. Stepping forward he holds out a hand.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story just go right ahead.  
> Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my boring old drabbles.  
> This has literally been gathering dust on my laptop for years. So has the sequel. Which I'm working on.^^'''
> 
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? ❤


End file.
